La primera Navidad de Rukia
by Koumo
Summary: Una vez más, la curiosidad de Rukia lleva al pobre Ichigo a realizar locuras para verla feliz.


**Si, ya se que Navidad pasó hace meses xD pero no podía subir este fic porque fue hecho originalmente para un concurso en el foro Stop Rain y no podía subirlo hasta que los resultados estuvieran anunciados. Nunca es tarde para un poco de Ichiruki no? Espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué hay un árbol en medio de la sala? ¿por qué decoran todo con esferas? ¿tiene algo que ver con los Hollows, Ichigo?- Rukia no podía evitar ignorar aquello que le parecía nuevo en el peculiar mundo humano, aunque a su amigo le era difícil explicar las fechas navideñas, era preferible que escucharla preguntar mil y un veces lo mismo; la sentó con él y comenzó la explicación.<p>

-En estas épocas los humanos festejamos una festividad llamada Navidad, que se caracteriza por la unión de los seres queridos y la alegría de recibir regalos y compartir…- Antes de poder terminar Yuzu llamó a la puerta, declarando con un sobre en su mano haber terminado su carta para Santa Claus.

-¿Santa Claus? ¿y ese?- Preguntó Rukia asomándose a la puerta para seguir las acciones de Yuzu.

-Santa Claus es un anciano mágico que regala a los niños las cosas que le piden a través de cartas, como la que Yuzu fue a dejar bajo el árbol, y en una noche los reparte por todo el mundo en su trineo impulsado por renos voladores- Rukia respondió con una mueca de confusión, dicho así parecía aun más raro que el tema del árbol en la sala.

-¿Y yo puedo enviar mi carta?- Ichigo no quiso desaprovechar la inocente petición, pensó que sería divertido y le alcanzó una hoja y lá las risas del sustituto Rukia escribía su carta con entusiasmo, prohibiendo la vista del contenido con sus brazos alrededor del papel. Una vez terminada, Ichigo indicó donde debía colocarla y la miró hacerlo mientras reía tirado al final de la escalera.

La costumbre navideña en la casa Kurosaki se repartía entre los dos hombres de la casa, quienes se encargaban de seguir con la magia que tanto encantaba a las pequeñas Yuzu y Karin; Ichigo se encargaba de retirar las cartas y llevar a cabo la compra de regalos, mientras que Isshin se disfrazaba de Santa Claus entrando por la ventana (ocasionalmente había accidentes de objetos rotos como consecuencia); por lo tanto, esa misma noche las cartas fueron retiradas de su lugar y leídas por el mayor de los hermanos que confeccionaba la lista de compras, esperando impaciente el turno de la carta de Rukia.

_**Querido anciano mágico (no recuerdo tu nombre):**_

_**Hoy me enteré de tu existencia y estoy segura de que estas relacionado con la Sociedad de Almas, en caso de que eso sea cierto me presento como Rukia Kuchiki, del treceavo escuadrón, mucho gusto, ¿por casualidad tu trineo lo impulsan Hollows? **_

___**En caso de que mi acusación sea incorrecta, me presento como Rukia Kuchiki, del Instituto Karakura, mucho gusto.**_

_**Quería pedirte para esta festividad un peluche de Chappy, los gorros de Chappy edición limitada, la nueva y revolucionaria funda de Chappy para Zanpakuto y las nuevas almohadas "¡vamos a dormir con Chappy!".**_

_**Pero en caso de que no puedas traerme mis regalos, te pido que cumplas con los pedidos de Yuzu y Karin, son muy buenas chicas ¿sabes? ayudan en la casa, limpian, cocinan y se ocupan de todo, ellas si se merecen todo lo que desean, y se que Ichigo no va a pedirte nada por testarudo y aburrido, asíque te pido para él algo que lo haga sonreír, tu sabrás que regalarle. Eso es todo, señor anciano mágico, espero con ansias el día de Navidad.**_

Ichigo, que estaba riendo a carcajadas, puso una mueca de dolor en la parte final del comunicado, le pareció un gesto dulce por parte de la enana, y quiso hacerlo realidad costara lo que costara.

A primer hora del día se preparó y salió por las compras; los peluches y muñecas de Yuzu, la nueva pelota y equipo de baseball de Karin, pero los pedidos de Rukia fueron los más complicados para conseguir ya que algunos solo se encontraban en la Sociedad de Almas, pero estaba determinado y lo lograría, mientras tanto maquinaba una brillante idea que la cautivaría.

De nuevo la entrada vergonzosa del "Santa Claus" por la ventana, Ichigo llevaba la mano a su cara mientras las otras tres saltaban y aplaudían con excitación. Al abrir los regalos, Rukia notó que ninguno era para ella, pero al observar la felicidad de las otras dos no pudo evitar sonreír, y acto seguido, retirarse a la cama; grande fue su sorpresa cuando al entrar se encontró con un hombre-chappy navideño similar al traje de Isshin, el Chappy bailaba alrededor de Rukia con una bolsa roja, al detenerse se arrodilló y le fue alcanzando los paquetes que contenían los pedidos de la enana. Ella los tomó como una niña y sonrió ante el hombre-chappy, que le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró por donde había entrado.

Cuatro minutos después Ichigo llegó sin aliento, despeinado ocultando un guante de conejo sin que Rukia se percatara.

-¡Ichigo mira! El anciano se vistió de Chappy y cumplió con todos mis pedidos- Exclamó alzando su nuevo peluche.

-Eso me hace muy feliz, Rukia- Respondió el otro con una sonrisa, alzando su mano hacía la cabeza de la joven.

-Feliz navidad, Ichigo-


End file.
